Dark
by Alive Since 2000
Summary: Bella of course loves Edward more than she loves anyone else...but that doesn't keep her out of trouble. Not even close. Everyone is seeing the change in Bella. The change in clothes, her attitude, her everything. The Cullen's are concerned, but Edward is about to rip his glorious hair out. Who knew Bella Swan could be such a bitch! Rated: M! You have been warned!
1. Black

_**"Don't trust everyone that's nice to you. Someone is always hiding something."**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I stepped closer to the bathroom counter and leaned my face in closer to the mirror, staring at my pale, smooth skin.

My eyes flickered from around my face, and I stared right into my own eyes. As black as the sky outside.

My irises were as black as my pupils. Two giant black dots against shiny white.

I stepped back and grabbed my hair brush, easily brushing through my dark locks before walking back into my room and stripping out of my clothing, goosebumps breaking out and rising all over my body as I pulled on some grey PJ shorts that left my legs to bare the chill of my room.

I pulled on a smaller black t-shirt and padded towards my bed and crawled up onto it, but I froze and the smile crept onto my lips as the light breeze blew my hair gently before it settled back to hanging in front of my face.

I quickly sat up against my headboard and smoothly brushed my hair back as the butterflies settled in my stomach, and I smiled up at my pale vampire boyfriend as he smiled right back down at me, the moonlight that shot through my now open window making it easier for me to see him as he sat down at the end of my bed and placed a cool, hard hand on my ankle. Just having him place a hand on my ankle made pleasure run through me and made the hairs on my body stand up instantly in delight.

I finally moved my eyes from his large hand and looked into his eyes, which were now a dark brown, almost black.

Almost as black as mine.

I knew the look that he was giving me. I knew what he was going to tell me, and even thinking about it made my muscles tighten and a lump to form in my throat.

"I know what you're going to say." I looked down at my hands that were placed together in my lap as Edward's fingers caressed my ankle, trying to soothe me.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll come back early while the others stay behind. We'll have a whole day to ourselves. I promise." Edward's voice was rough as he climbed up on top of me and rested his hands on my headboard as I shimmied down until my head hit my pillows.

"You don't have to rush for me," I whispered as I locked my hands around his neck and put some pressure down, letting him know that I wanted his face closer to mine.

"I know I don't have to, Bella. Just remember that I want to." He placed his cool lips to mine, and it was as easy as breathing as I responded. Our lips moved together like a dance.

A perfect dance.

I sighed into our kiss as I felt Edward tensing. I knew that my scent was now kicking in, proving that he did need to hunt. It still doesn't mean that I want him to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow night," He whispered back to me as he placed his cold lips to my forehead, lingering before he blurred to the window, ready to jump out.

I sat up as he looked back at me from over his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He disappeared from my sight, and I knew that he was already in the trees as I lazily got up and walked to my window, sticking my head out and eagerly looking around, knowing that Edward was too far away to even smell me anymore.

I saw the sandy colored hair and I felt lighter as I looked into Hadrian's eyes.

His black eyes.

I quickly pulled on some sweats over my shorts and threw on a dark sweater before slowly and quietly heading down the stairs, careful not to step on a step that would creak and wake Charlie.

He's the Chief of Police. He's no heavy sleeper.

I closed the back door cautiously behind me as the slight breeze hit my face, and I took a deep breath before turning around, and Hadrian stood a few feet away from me.

He wore all black while his hair was a sandy color and his skin was a nice tan. His eyes were black, though.

Black like mine.

He had his hands behind his back as he stood tall. His eyes boring into mine as a smirk graced his dark lips.

"Hello, Isabella." His voice was deep, but smooth. Attractive.

"Hi," I breathed out as I walked towards him, the grass felt nice against my bare feet as I walked into his now open arms, nicely resting my head on his chest.

"You smell like him." I could hear the hard edge to his voice. He wasn't happy, and that made my heart quicken as I took a deep breath and looked up at Hadrian.

"You know I love him," I muttered, and his black eyes zipped down to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Remember who you belong to," He ordered, and I could almost feel as the blackness spread like a wild-fire. My thoughts were dark. Bad.

"You. Only you."


	2. Thoughts

_**"Being fake won't get you anywhere."  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked down at the skirt that lay on my bed. The skirt that Alice got me about three months ago, but I just ended up stuffing it in the bottom of my drawer. Never to see it again.

Well, now I'm looking down at it, deciding if I should wear it or not.

It went mid-thigh and was dark purple. It was a short pencil skirt.

It didn't look that bad, honestly.

I would look good in it...that's what Hadrian told me last night. I asked him how he even knew about it, but he didn't answer. He just stayed silent.

"You'll look so beautiful in it. Put it on, Isabella. It's a nice day out! Perfect for a skirt." I looked over my shoulder at Hadrian as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, he stared at me with a raised eyebrow before gesturing to the skirt on my bed.

"Go ahead. Put it on," He said smoothly as he winked, and it was automatic as I grabbed the skirt and headed to the bathroom, putting the skirt on without giving it a second thought.

I pulled on a black spaghetti strapped shirt and put some flip fops on as I kept my hair down around my shoulders. I opened the bathroom door and jumped a little as Hadrian's black eyes took me in greedily.

"Breathtaking," He murmured under his breath, and he stepped closer and placed his warm hands on either side of my face, pulling my face closer until I had to look into his dark eyes, and I felt the darkness creeping up on me like an animal and its prey. I couldn't get away. I couldn't look away from him.

Hadrian dropped his arms back to his sides and leaned back against the wall, tilting his head towards the mirror, and I snapped my head to the side and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked..._hot_!

"That's my girl." Hadrian nodded and smirked as he watched me look at myself. I _liked_ how I looked. I looked good.

"The boys won't be able to look away," I said easily as I smirked at myself. This is what Hadrian wants. He likes how I look...that's all that matters. What he wants.

"You still have to remember, though," Hadrian said darkly as he stepped closer to me, giving me a pointed look as I walked passed him and headed downstairs.

"Yes. I belong to you." I plopped some bread into the toaster and leaned back against the counter while Hadrian placed his hands on either side of me, his hands pressed against mine as he gripped the counter.

"Only me." He brushed his dark, warm, _soft_ lips against mine, and it was like a shock as the darkness retreated like a scared mouse, running and hiding. Leaving to wherever it usually hides.

I blinked quickly and shook again as the toaster popped, Hadrian gracefully stepped back and gave me space to butter my toast before eating it.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I couldn't help but shiver in a good way, but the feeling of something bad was in the back of my head, but Hadrian told me before that everything would be alright.

So that means that everything is going to be alright.

Now stuck in the silence, my thoughts swam over to Edward, who was hunting with the rest of the Cullen's at the moment, having no idea that I was getting so close to another man, and knowing that Edward's clueless made my gut hurt.

I love Edward...so why am I doing this?

"Edward will get over it," Hadrian suddenly cut in, and I stopped chewing and looked over at Hadrian, who stood by the front door.

I didn't open my mouth and say that out loud did I?

"Of course not," Hadrian announced, and my eyes widened as I swallowed quickly and opened my mouth, prepared to ask him how he even knew what I was thinking without me actually saying any of it out loud.

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand around to dismiss the subject, but I knew I would be hanging onto it for the rest of the day until school ended.

Ugh, school!

"You don't want to be late, do you?" I looked at the time on the microwave as Hadrian asked the question teasingly, and the light green numbers read _8:50.  
_  
I had 10 minutes until school started, and it takes five just to get to Forks high in the first place thanks to my truck, but I still love it anyways.

"Right," I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and walked out the front door into the rare sun, Hadrian close behind before he leaned against the tree in the front yard, watching me closely as I hopped up into my truck.

"Drive safely, Isabella!" He gave a sharp and quick wave as I backed out of the driveway, and just seeing his smile got my heart going.

Bella! Anything Edward does gets your heart going! What's wrong with you? You. Love. Edward! My own thoughts were yelling at each other, but one thought was by itself, somehow stronger than the rest as it yelled out that Hadrian loved me as well, and I loved him right back.

Not as much as Edward! My thoughts were not letting up.

Thinking about Hadrian's smile only reminded me of the first day that we met. How he easily attracted me towards him.

It was only three days ago...

* * *

**There we go! Now I get to explain how Hadrian and Bella met in the next chapter! Review your thoughts please! :D**


End file.
